


Под присмотром

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2018 [3]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Тетя Агата твердо решила призвать Берти к порядку. Что для этого нужно? Найти ему правильную жену и постоянно держать его под присмотром.





	Под присмотром

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, это ночной кошмар Бертрама Вустера, но возможно, что и правда.

— Берти! О, Берти! 

Прямо с порога Гонория бросилась мне на шею. Всхлипывание, с которым она произносила мое имя, мгновенно сменилось отчаянным рыданием. Я опешил — и от визита в неурочный час, и от пятен смешанной со слезами туши, и от тяжести свалившегося на меня тела, — пошатнулся и едва не уронил тетю Агату. Она зашаталась, клюнула меня чуть ниже спины и упала мне на ногу.   
Мой ответный вопль боли потонул в удушающих объятиях. 

Я уже рассказывал о Гонории Глоссоп? Старшая дочь сэра Родерика Глоссопа, знаменитого мозгоправа. Когда-то мы были помолвлены — уверяю вас, не по моей собственной воле, а по желаю моей тети Агаты, той самой, что питается битым стеклом и справляет кровавые тризны на кладбище в полнолуние. Ситуация складывалась критическая, я уже начал задумываться, какой цветок выбрать к свадебному фраку. По счастью, Дживс отказался безропотно принимать неизбежное (включая его увольнение в ту минуту, когда ножка новоиспеченной миссис Берти Вустер перешагнет порог моего уютного холостяцкого гнездышка) и провернул один из лучших своих фокусов. Всего-то и потребовалось — рыба, украденная шляпа и тридцать три кошки. 

Сэр Родерик и его супруга уверились, что я сумасшедший, убедили тетю Агату и тем самым позволили мне сорваться с крючка.

Обычно Гонория похожа на сержанта королевской пехоты — такая же громогласная, большеногая, спортивная и решительная. Так вот, сегодня она также напоминала сержанта — который сделал марш-бросок под проливным дождем, прополз по дну канавы, увидел жизнь во всем многоножии, и на последних футах узнал, что двигаться надо было в совершенно другом направлении. 

Под бдительным и суровым оком тети Агаты я проводил (а точнее, приволок) Гонорию в гостиную, усадил (вернее, сгрузил) в кресло и попробовал узнать, что же произошло. Но Гонория держалась стойко. Наверное, натренировалась. участвуя в каком-нибудь благотворительном спектакле, где на примере милых медвежат и плюшевых поросяток будущим защитникам Англии объяснялось, что делать, буде они попадут в плен к коммунистам. Вместо того чтобы внятно и четко ответить на вполне правомерные вопросы, что же случилось, юная Гонория, многоопытный сержант-панда, издала некий звук, похожий на фа-диез третьей октавы в исполнении сопранового саксофона. 

Не зная, что предпринять, я заметался по комнате. Взгляд тети Агаты с каждым мгновением становился всё строже. Соло на саксофоне — всё пронзительнее. 

Спустя пару секунд к Гонории присоединился вест-хайленд уайт-терьер нашей соседки, миссис Хантингтон-Френнигсен. 

Я почувствовал, как взгляд тети Агаты ввинчивается мне в затылок, пронзает содержимое черепа, тщательного его перемешивает и сожалеет о небольшом количестве. Если, конечно, взгляд может о чем-то сожалеть. Хотя уверен, что всё, так или иначе принадлежащее тете Агате, способно доставлять окружающим адские муки. 

На пике саксофоново-уйат-терьерно-теткиного вмешательства в мою жизнь, явился ангел в образе Дживса. Я бросился к нему:

— Дживс! Мисс Глоссоп расстроена!

Фа-диез попробовало стать соль-бемолем, на секунду прервалось иканием, но вернулось в строй. 

— Боюсь, вы совершенно правы, сэр, — ответил Дживс. 

— Дживс, надо что-то делать!

— Думаю, надо предложить мисс Глоссоп успокоительное. 

— Успокоительное! — обрадовался я. Конечно же! Какой простой выход! Я повернулся к рыдающей гостье: — Какой сорт чая ты предпочитаешь вечером? «Большой красный халат», «Лунный бархат», «Долина тысячи слонов»?

Мне удалось добиться некоторого успеха. Гонория прекратила рыдать, подняла на меня глаза и уставилась с немым укором. Я тут же почувствовал себя Пятачком, получившим приказ штурмовать вражескую крепость, вооружившись мыльными пузырями, но без промедления, без возражения, и без победы не возвращаться. 

Выдержав паузу, Гонория зарыдала на два тона выше. Уайт-терьер самозабвенно надрывался за стенкой. 

— Полагаю, мисс Глоссоп не желает чаю, — подсказал Дживс. Он аккуратно наполнил бокал лучшим бренди из моих запасов и подал его гостье. Я запаниковал:

— Дживс! Что ты делаешь?! Мисс Глоссоп — принципиальный противник алкоголя! И подумай, — тут я понизил голос и выразительно покосился в сторону тетушки Агаты, — что скажет леди Уорплесдон? 

— Ах, Берти, — возмутилась в ответ Гонория. — Какой же ты слюнтяй! — Бывалый сержант Глоссоп взяла бокал и опрокинула в себя содержимое. Втянула воздух, выдавила пару слез и потребовала: — Повторите, Дживс. И не церемоньтесь с этими наперстками…

Дживс, двигаясь с элегантностью, которой позавидовала бы прима русского балета, придвинул к гостевому креслу столик, водрузил на него серебряный поднос с графином и прочим снаряжением, и с милой улыбкой пожелал Гонории доброго здоровья. 

Представив, что скажет тетя Агата по поводу происходящего, я впал в совершеннейшую панику. Ежесекундно посматривая то на родственницу, то на активно накачивающуюся — куда там сержантам! — бренди Гонорию, я схватил Дживса и потребовал объяснений:

— Что вы делаете, Дживс?! Подумайте, что скажет тетя Агата!

— Думаю, она выразит недовольство…

— Ага! Слушайте, слушайте!

— … тем, как долго вы мешкали, прежде чем оказать мисс Глоссоп эмоциональную поддержку и любую посильную помощь, сэр. 

Я почувствовал сильнейшее замешательство. 

— О чем вы говорите, Дживс?

— Используя терминологию известной писательницы Рози М. Бэнкс, также известной как миссис Ричард Литтл, мисс Глоссоп явно нуждается в жилетке. 

— Думаете? Ну так принесите что-нибудь из шкафа, быстрее, Дживс!..

Мой ангел-хранитель не тронулся с места и посмотрел на меня с некоторым сочувствием и чем-то еще… Увы, я не знаток психологии индивидуума, поэтому затрудняюсь подобрать точное определение мелькнувшей в темных глазах искорке. Будь это не мой камердинер, а какой-нибудь Трутень, я бы сказал, что присутствовала легкая чертовщинка. 

Но это же Дживс…

— Мне следовало выразиться яснее, сэр. Судя по наблюдаемым вербальным и невербальным признакам, мисс Глоссоп нуждается в словах ободряющего утешения, дружеских объятиях и массированных выражениях сочувствия.

— Ясно. Вот теперь ясно. Погодите, вы сказали — объятиях? Дживс! — отбросив экивоки, я указал на темнеющий от сдерживаемого недовольства, лик тетушки. — Что на это скажет тётя?!

— В нашу последнюю беседу леди Уорплесдон ясно дала понять, что требует от вас максимально четкого выполнения всех правил поведения. Кодекс джентльмена утверждает необходимость оказать даме в беде всю возможную помощь и поддержку, сэр. Думаю, дружеские, или, если угодно, братские объятия как раз составляют значимую часть указанной эмоциональной поддержки, а потому никак не могут вызвать недовольства вашей достопочтенной родственницы. 

Вот как он это делает? Который год удивляюсь. К концу речи Дживса я кивал, как зачарованный кролик. На всякий случай велев держать ключ от моего гардероба наготове — может, жилетом не обойдется и потребуется, ну я не знаю, кушак от смокинга или моя любимая зеленая борода от костюма Эдуарда-Исповедника — я двинулся в бой. 

Отвага у Вустеров в крови. Спросите любого предка, сражавшегося при Азенкуре, они вам скажут. 

Да, но предки-то сражались с каким-то там французами, а тут — Гонория Глоссоп, победоносно и целенаправленно опустошающая графин. Да еще под бдительным присмотром тети Агаты.

Я присел на краешек дивана и, после нескольких неловких попыток, нашел способ легонько и совершенно по-братски коснуться плеча бывшей невесты. 

— Ну-ну, старушка, — сказал я. — Полно. Успокойся. Не стоит так переживать…

— О, Берти! — всхлипнула Гонория и ухватила меня за шею.   
Этикет, конечно, этикетом, и славные воины, сражавшиеся при Азенкуре, строго осудят меня, узнав, что я пытался оказать женщине физическое сопротивление… Но хватка у юной Глоссоп была железная. Далеко не сразу мне удалось чуть ослабить кольцевой захват, которым Гонория прижала мою голову к своей… гм… к части себя, которая обычно располагалась ниже подбородка и была прикрыта кружевным воротничком, наглухо застегнутым воротом платья для тенниса или даже вязаным пуловером. Сегодня, для справки, эта часть Гонории возвышалась над шелковым обрамлением вечернего платья, благоухала чем-то цветочным и ощутимо пронзала мне ухо бриллиантовым кулоном.   
— О, Берти! Ты такой замечательный! Ты такой славный, понимающий, душевный остолоп! Ну почему я позволила тебе уйти?! Берти! Я разбила тебе сердце! Зачем, зачем я была так жестока?!

Далее последовали спорадические (надо уточнить у Дживса, но, скорее всего, именно спорадические) рыдания, плавно перешедшие в стук зубов о край очередного стакана с бренди. 

Подтянувшись, я сумел глотнуть немножко воздуха и попробовал оценить обстановку. 

Вы что-нибудь понимаете? Я тоже ничего не понимал. За исключением того, что Гонория чем-то чертовски расстроена, и того, что ни один сержант Армии Его Величества, включая морскую пехоту, не может сравниться с дочерью уважаемого психиатра в умении поглощать дармовое бренди. 

Я искренне хотел позвать Дживса на помощь — тот, как и всегда, исчез из поля зрения, — но столкнулся взглядом с тетей Агатой. Дрожь пробрала меня до костей. 

Кодекс Вустеров обязывает, черт побери. Я временно прекратил попытки освободиться из плена бедствующей дамы. 

Как оказалось, это было правильной тактикой.

Занюхав очередную порцию напитка моей макушкой, Гонория еще несколько раз повторила «О, Берти!» и уточнила, что была жестока, легкомысленна и не ценила моих высоких чувств. После чего наконец приступила к изложению существа дела. 

В двух словах — если исключить короткую элегию о мотыльках, летящих на пламя свечи, философскую рапсодию о падении современных нравов и эпическую оду несомненным физическим и моральным достоинствам вашего покорного слуги (скромность не позволяет мне цитировать дословно, а не дословно очень много нюансов теряется), — дело обстояло в следующем. 

Нынешний жених мисс Глоссоп пригласил ее в оперу. Сначала она согласилась, но потом у некоей Т., проживающей в В-шире, по Сиреневой-роуд, строение **, случился разлад с ее воздыхателем, племянником барона А., и Гонория, верная подруга, отменила посещение развлекательного действа, чтобы утешить страдалицу. Приехав на место, она обнаружила, что Т. в отместку племяннику барона увлеклась неким К., безработным поэтом, подающим большие надежды. Гонория призвала Т. к порядку, но тут выяснилось, что племянник тоже пишет стихи, хотя и очень плохие, а безработный поэт не просто поэт, а сын и наследник герцога Б., но по причине мятежного нрава отринувший презренное злато своей родни. Разбирательство между чувствами Т. к талантливому, но бедному, и неталантливому, но надежному, к мятежному и, опять же, надежному, но скучному, воздыхателю, я прослушал, вдыхая нежный аромат пудры, которым было прикрыто декольте рассказчицы. А после того, как я освободил ухо от уколов бриллиантов, так стало вообще хорошо. 

Дживс подошел, подсунул под мои безвольно свешенные до пола руки стакан с виски, и я мирно потягивал его через соломинку, слушая полную драматизма повесть о том, как Гонория воевала с Д, которая, злодейка с бедрами, пыталась соблазнить неталантливого, но честного племянника барона, и по ходу дела разобралась с миссис Ч. и мисс С., которые, проживая в том же В-шире, устраивали благотворительные базары, совершенно не считаясь с принятыми в Лондоне на этот счет приличиями. 

Виски окончательно примирило меня с положением. Грудь у старушки Гонории была широкая, сержантская, ее охрипший от рыданий голос звучанием напоминал лиловый бархат. Бренди булькало, придавая рассказу моей бывшей невесты все больше и больше подробностей. А тетя Агата, если смотреть на нее через тающий в стакане лед, была вовсе не гарпией, а так… обыкновенным бронзовым бюстом, невесть зачем водруженным в моей прихожей, или даже портретом в полный рост, повешенным над камином в гостиной. 

Третье изображение моей почтенной родственницы, во втором браке — супруге лорда Персиваля Уорплесдона, — заняло всю стену в спальне, вместо чудесных акварелей, привезенных мною с того берега Атлантики. Четвертый портрет тетушки, по счастью, приемлемых размеров, десяти дюймов по большей стороне, находился на кухне. Брр. И как Дживс может смотреть на ее портрет, и при этом не вздрагивать каждый раз? С тех пор, как дом Бертрама Вустера стал пастбищем для изображений леди Агаты, я всерьез задумался о происхождении неврозов уязвимой психики. Еще немного, и я вполне дозрею, чтобы обратиться к сэру Родерику за профессиональной помощью. Каждый раз, когда я ем тосты с джемом, я чувствую осуждение почтенной родственницы! 

Так, что-то я пропустил… Утихшие рыдания прервали рассказ Гонории, я погладил ее по той части тела, которая показалась мне вполне братской, то есть краешку туфли, и попробовал вывернуться из захвата. 

К счастью, попытка удалась. К несчастью, практически сразу Гонория снова воскликнула «О, Берти!» и упала мне на грудь, используя мой галстук как промокашку для расплывшейся по щекам туши. 

— Он изменил мне! — патетически проревела она. — Представь, ты только представь, Берти: я мчусь на автомобиле из В-шира, практически насмерть задавила сиреневый куст и не остановилась проверить, что же стало с курицей миссис Ч., и что я вижу, войдя в театр? Человек, которого я посчитала достойным своих чувств, мужчина, который клялся мне в верности, уверял в своей пламенной любви… этот червяк, обманом окопавшийся в моем сердце… 

— Целуется с другой? — проявил я обычную для Бертрама наблюдательность и знание жизни. 

— Хуже, — ответила Гонория. И в ее голосе, хотя сам я человек далекий от шекспировских страстей, прозвучали и отравленный кинжал, и скрип двери склепа, и повизгивание старой доброй инквизиторской дыбы. — Он любезничал. 

— Вот как? С кем же?

— С селедкой, из-за которой наша хоккейная команда не попала в призеры чемпионата нынешнего года. С кошкой с рыжими выщипанными волосенками! С жабой!!!

Далее последовало еще несколько эпитетов, которыми, как выяснилось, элитные учебные заведения для юных леди снабжают своих выпускниц на случай, если кто-то из их знакомых поведет себя низко, недостойно и подло. 

Возмущение Гонории было настолько сильным, что она не только перечислила все включенные в энциклопедический словарь виды амфибий, обитающих в Англии, но прошлась по бестиарию, кратко сравнила недостатки великих тиранов древности, и нашла их приемлемыми, по сравнению с поведением и внешностью упомянутой особы, отважившейся открыто флиртовать с нареченным дочери сэра Родерика Глоссопа. 

— Как он посмел! — прошипела Гонория, наконец выпрямившаяся в кресле. Покидая мое гостеприимное плечо, она стащила с меня галстук и теперь закручивала шелковую ткань жестами, которые явно подсмотрела в Олд Вик, у Душителя Первого или даже Убийцы Второго. — Негодяй! А она… Тритонша!

— Кстати, о тритонах, — оживился я, поймав, как мне показалось, вполне невинную тему. — Я рассказывал тебе, как отметил Гасси Финк-Ноттл свадьбу своей бывшей невесты, Мадлен Бассет, и лорда Ситкапа, урожденного Спода? 

— Прекрати, Берти, — коротко скомандовала Гонория. Она наконец-то успокоилась, вытерла остатками моего галстука глаза и решительно проговорила: — Не желаю ничего слушать. 

— Как скажешь, старушка. Хотя там забавно получилось. Ты, должно быть, и не знаешь, что брачная окраска у тритонов…

— Заткнись, Берти, — еще раз повторила сержант Глоссоп. Дживс тихой тенью вырос за ее спиной, меняя пустой графин на полный. — Я собираюсь отомстить этому червю, этому марципану с луковым соусом…

— Дживс, марципан разве бывает с луковым соусом? — не понял я. 

— Полагаю, мисс Глоссоп выражается образно, сэр. Не желаете ли кофе, мисс?

— Отставить кофе, — Гонория, чуть пошатнувшись, поднялась, вся в блеске вечернего платья, скромных бриллиантов и оскорбленной девичьей чести. — Я жажду мести. Берти, пойдем. 

И она подняла меня за ворот пиджака. 

— Куда? — всполошился я. Дживс, как я заметил, тоже порядком опешил. 

— В спальню. Я подарю тебе то, на что этот слизняк, этот сгусток эктоплазмы, утратил всякое право, любезничая с тварью, которая со всех сторон, как говорила одна моя знакомая, балерина из Leningrad’а, kikimorrow, да и рыжая к тому же… 

— Дживс! — закричал я, чувствуя, как меня, будто привязанную к поезду корову, мягко уносит в неизвестном направлении. — Дживс, на помощь!

— Отставить панику, Дживс. — Резко приказала Гонория. На моей памяти она была первой женщиной, которая не только приказала подобное Дживсу, но и добилась от него соответствующей реакции. — Лучше подумайте, что скажет леди Агата, когда я пожалуюсь ей на тебя, Берти.

— На меня? Но я ничего не сделал!

— Вот именно, — многозначительно потрясла мной Гонория. Ее саму слегка пошатывало, но сержанты так просто не сдаются. — Ну же, мистер Вустер. Будьте джентльменом, исполните каприз леди. 

Тут она отпустила меня, и я рухнул на ковер, как будто был всего лишь костюмом, без хребта и плоти внутри. 

— У тебя пять минут, чтобы смириться с мыслью о неизбежном, Берти, — объявила приговор мисс Глоссоп. — Мне надо попудрить носик; встречаемся на кровати. Спокойной ночи, Дживс, с вами мы встретимся утром. Ах, да!.. — Гонория подняла меня за воротник, крепко поцеловала, снова уронила и, с изрядным креном на правый борт, двинулась в сторону ванной комнаты. 

— Дживс! 

— Слушаю, сэр. 

— Дживс, вы слышали?!

— Слышал, сэр. 

— А я предпочел бы не слышать. Дживс! Что мне делать?

Дживс, почтительно склонившийся, дабы помочь мне встать, выпрямился. Я тоже выпрямился, насколько позволяла противная мелкая дрожь, сотрясавшая меня от политой слезами и тушью макушки до пяток. Как по команде, мы уставились на портрет тетушки Агаты. 

Художник, довольно удачно передав общие очертания позировавшей ему леди, несколько намудрил с чертами лица. С одной стороны, вроде бы тетя Агата ласково улыбалась. Или думала, что ласково улыбается. Или, как выразился однажды Дживс, не исключена вероятность, что художник, рисуя портрет, думал, что будущие поколения зрителей будут думать, что она, леди Уорплесдон, будет думать, что она улыбается. 

Если же смотреть на портрет с другой стороны гостиной, лицо тети приобретало отчетливо сходство с гарпией. Которая думала, что люди будут думать, что она думает об улыбках вообще и о каждой конкретно. Голодное выражение, как определил Дживс, навевало размышления о палеонтологических находках и тяготах естественного отбора, — недавно он посещал лекции, в частности, о найденных в угольных копях ящерах, в пасти которых находились другие ящеры, которые думали, что всего лишь мирно пасутся в доисторических кущах. Мне же казалось, что тетя Агата косящим глазом постоянно следит за мной, где бы я ни находился — в кресле у камина, за роялем, или стоял у окна, наслаждаясь утренней сигаретой. 

Несомненно, когда тетя Агата увидит, как Гонория Глоссоп прогуливается по моей гостиной в моем халате, перед этим покинув мою спальню, где собирается на моей постели…

— Дживс! — возопил я, осознав всю кошмарность ситуации. — Она собирается переспать со мной!!!

— Мне тоже показалось, что мисс Глоссоп вполне конкретно выразила свое намерение вступить с вами в союз плоти. Выражаясь языком Шекспира, образовать чудовище с двумя спинами. 

— К черту Шекспира! — закричал я, хватаясь за голову. В подобных ситуациях тетушка Далия — моя другая, более сердечная тетя, и, как ни странно, сестра Агаты, у которой вместо сердца кусок гранита, — швыряется безделушками. И я по привычке бросился к камину, на котором Дживс предусмотрительно расставил керамических собачек, пастушков, букетики фиалок и прочую дребедень. 

Натолкнулся на взгляд тети Агаты, и меня отшвырнуло, будто теннисный мяч, столкнувшийся с ракеткой. 

— Дживс!!!

— Полагаю, стакан виски вам поможет, сэр. — Ангел-хранитель протянул мне успокоительное. Я автоматически взял:

— Дживс, вы слишком спокойны и недооцениваете ситуацию! Дживс! Глоссоп желает со мной переспать!

Дживс позволил себе тонко улыбнуться:

— Осмелюсь заметить, сэр, такая формулировка предполагает, что вас возжелала не мисс Гонория, а ее кузен мистер Гильдебранд Глоссоп, или даже сам сэр Родерик. 

— Не смешно, Дживс. 

— Виноват, сэр. 

— Ты не понимаешь: стоит неизбежному свершиться, то я, как честный человек, должен буду жениться на ней!

— Совершенно справедливое замечание, сэр. 

Нет, вы это слышали?! Я заметался по гостиной, расплескивая виски:

— И тебя совершенно не волнует, что твой молодой хозяин будет женат на сержанте в юбке? Родители которой уверены, что я социально опасен и должен жить в комнате с мягкими стенами?

— Мнение сэра Родерика о вас значительно изменилось за последний год, сэр. Возможно, и мисс Глоссоп…

— Я ничего не желаю слышать о Глоссопах! Пусть Глоссопы всей Англии провалятся в Тартар, эмигрируют на Луну или скормят друг друга тритонам, я ничего не желаю о них слышать!  
— Как скажете, сэр. 

— К тому же представь, что скажет леди Флоренс, когда я расскажу ей про свою женитьбу на Глоссоп! А она скажет, можешь не сомневаться. Быть такого не может, чтобы автор трех философских романов и двух дюжин эссе промолчала! Так, я знаю, что делать, — меня осенила спасительная мысль. Я сунул пустой стакан Дживсу и, как был, без галстука, в костюме для уютного вечера у домашнего камина, бросился к выходу. 

В прихожей ноги мои налились свинцовой тяжестью. Колени задрожали, а хребет превратился в желе. 

— Дживс, — прошептал я.

— Чем могу помочь, сэр?

— Тетя Агата на меня смотрит. 

Бронзовый бюст следил за каждым моим движением. Я мигнул. Бюст — нет. 

— Дживс, сделайте что-нибудь!

Вежливо кашлянув, камердинер накинул на изваяние тети Агаты газету. Пусть к спасению был свободен. 

Я бросился со всех ног, распахнул дверь — и столкнулся с леди Флоренс Крей. 

— О, Берти, — сказала она. 

Справедливости ради, вынужден отметить, что интонации, с которыми произносила мое имя сержант Гонория, были более человеческими и теплыми, чем интонации леди Флоренс. 

Которая, как ни крути, в данный конкретный момент являлась моей невестой. 

— Не стой на пороге, Берти. Позволь мне войти, — приказала леди Флоренс. 

Холодно чмокнув меня в щеку, она прошла в гостиную и окинула ее взором, каким испанские конкистадоры оценивали золотых идолов индейских племен.   
Меня прошиб пот. Но каким-то чудом Дживс успел раствориться в воздухе сам и унес с собой меховую горжетку, забытую Гонорией в кресле, мой смятый галстук и даже газету, закрывавшую бюст тети Агаты. 

— Здесь пахнет алкоголем, — заметила Флоренс. 

— Прости, старушка. Хочешь бренди?

— О, Берти. Спиртное превращает твои артерии в хрупкие стеклянные трубки. 

— Которые разобьются, если хорошенько меня встряхнуть. Как буфет при землетрясении, — пошутил я. 

Ледяное спокойствие лица Флоренс выразило, что ей плевать на буфеты. И на землетрясения. 

Против воли я снова и снова поворачивался в сторону спальни. Пять минут, отпущенных мне Гонорией, давно миновали, и что-то подсказывало мне, что в любую секунду она может появиться в гостиной, уточнить, что происходит.   
Возможно, леди Крей сохранит самообладание, увидев девицу, покушающуюся на ее жениха, но возможно — и нет. 

И что скажет потом тетя Агата?!

— Добрый вечер, миледи, — материализовался Дживс. — Могу я предложить вам кофе?

В спальне что-то упало. 

— Дживс! — подскочил я. — Вам нужно проверить… проверить, что происходит у меня в гардеробе!

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — вежливо, но твердо заявил этот предатель. — Но это ваш гардероб, и мне предоставляется недозволительным вмешиваться в ваши с ним отношения. 

В спальне явно что-то падало. Возможно, кто-то, заплетающимся после бочонка бренди шагом шел к кровати, а возможно, и искал дверь в гостиную. Мне стало жарко, как в аду. 

Поскольку Дживс уперся, как баран, мне пришлось направить свои стопы в терновый куст. Или какое еще полагается наказанием джентльменам, которые слишком вежливы, чтобы сказать твердое «нет» бесчисленным теткам и невестам, вмешивающимся в его жизнь. 

Флоренс тем временем соизволила заметить, что Дживс только и делает, что вмешивается в «мои отношения с гардеробом», иначе я бы щеголял в лиловых носках, белом клубном жакете с золотыми пуговицами и ковбойской шляпе дни и ночи напролет. 

Несправедливое обвинение! Да еще перед лицом тети Агаты!

Но спорить означало дать возможность Гонории отыскать дверь в гостиную и появиться там, сияя шелком моего халата. 

Оказавшись в спальне, я тут же, без всяческих подсказок и долгих размышлений, понял, что зря волновался. Халат лежал на полу. Гонория, ослепительная, нежно-розовая, омытая вечерней росой, совершенная, как античная статуя сержанта, довольного собой и миром, возлежала поперек кровати. 

От ее улыбки и приглашающего похлопывания по ближайшей подушке я испытал два очень сильных чувства. 

Первое точь-в-точь повторяло ощущения, когда в поместье тети Агаты я, подзуживаемый гарпией-родственницей, отправился под проливным дождем к лодочному сараю — спасать достопочтенного А. Б. Филмера, члена кабинета министров, и сам стал жертвой агрессии упитанной птицы отряда гусеобразных. Я промок до костей, почувствовал огромный хищный клюв в сотой доле дюйма от моего тела, и выслушивал вышеуказанного А.Б. Филмера в течение получаса . И уж поверьте, достопочтенному, просидевшему всю спасательную операцию верхом на сарае, было что сказать. 

Второе чувство я прежде никогда сам не испытывал, но был немало о нем наслышан. В частности, тетушка Далия в порыве родственной откровенности как-то призналась, что пережила неожиданный приступ стыдливости на лекции об особенностях древнеегипетской архитектуры в исполнении увлеченного сим предметом профессора: перечисление выступающих деталей Сфинкса, описание сплетающихся в порыве страсти линий орнамента и срывающегося, страстного ритма чередования барельефных фигур, а еще возвышающиеся, рвущиеся к небесам пирамиды, пирамиды… Очень многие слушательницы, как вспоминала родственница, были вынуждены прервать знакомство с Древним Царством и посидеть час-другой в холодном темном погребе. 

Так вот. Зрелище обнаженной Глоссоп, этакой современной Венеры среди капитанов женских команд по хоккею с мячом, равнялось дождь дробь лебедь плюс Филмер, умноженное на пирамиду в квадрате. 

Я закрыл глаза и почувствовал необходимость в прохладном погребе. 

— Берти, — промурлыкала Гонория. 

— Берти! — позвала из гостиной Флоренс. 

Тетя Агата молча взирала со стены. Взгляд ее обещал кровавое жертвоприношение. 

— Дживс! — закричал я. 

Выскочил из спальни, успел перехватить Флоренс раньше, чем она взялась за ручку двери, и отконвоировал в направлении софы и кресел. 

— Берти, в чем дело? — спросила меня невеста. — Мы же договорились встретиться и обсудить детали предстоящего бракосочетания. Уж хотя бы сегодня ты мог воздержаться от горячительных напитков?

— Конечно же! Ты ангел, моя дорогая! Дживс! Дживс, на помощь!

— Сэр? — материализовался мой дух-хранитель.

— Пожалуйста, возьмите этот графин бренди и унесите его в мою спальню. Поставьте поближе к кровати. Только, — добавил я так, чтобы Флоренс не услышала, — заходите в комнату с закрытыми глазами. 

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — величественно ответил Дживс. 

Распахнуть дверь спальни перед Дживсом и захлопнуть ее перед самым носом Гонории, которой, как оказалось, не лежалось в постели, и одновременно с легкой небрежной улыбкой оттеснить в сторону Флоренс, которая, как и все романистки, страдала от приступов неконтролируемого любопытства, было делом одной минуты. 

— Ты странно себя ведешь, — подвела итог Флоренс. — Насколько сильно ты пьян?

— Ничуть, — по привычке солгал я. 

— Леди Агата будет рада услышать, что ты борешься с дурными привычками, — признала Флоренс. — Ах, Берти, мы еще сделаем из тебя человека. 

Из спальни с закрытыми глазами вышел Дживс. Доложил о выполнении поручения и бесшумно удалился в направлении кухни. Через секунду оттуда донесся шум, похожий на тот, что издает энергично встряхиваемый лед в ведерке для шампанского. 

Нервно поглядывая на дверь спальни, где таилась бомба с часовым механизмом, я изобразил внимание к речи, которую тем временем произносила Флоренс. Что-то про современный институт брака, философию матриархата, социальные задвиги Дюркгейма, раскопки на острове Ява и тому подобная чушь. 

Тетя Агата поглядывала на происходящее «доброй» половиной портрета и тем самым напоминала жрицу, уже скормившую главных грешников священным крокодилам, а теперь приступающую к ритуальному поеданию шоколадного пудинга. 

Еще бы ей не радоваться…

Три недели назад тетя Агата потребовала, чтобы я предстал перед ней, и мне не осталось ничего другого, как прибыть в Стипл-Бампли. Величественно возвышаясь за обеденным столом, почтенная родственница поставила меня в известность, что моей беспутной жизни пора положить конец. Признаюсь, в тот момент я подумал прежде всего о ноже, лежащем у тарелки, и приготовился дорого отдать свою жизнь, но, по счастью, тетушка говорила метафорически. Да, признала тетя Агата, в прошлом и Флоренс, и я допустили несколько промахов, но в основном, конечно, я. Подверг тяжкому испытанию чувства младой британской девы, шокировал неподобающим поведением возвышенную, ранимую душу, и прочая, и прочая. Мой отказ похитить рукопись дяди Персиваля, в которой он вспоминал проделки лондонских шалопаев выпуска 189* годов, вообще заслуживает казни на гильотине. Но она, тетя Агата, согласна меня простить. И посодействует, чтобы Флоренс меня простила. Как раз сейчас бедной девочке (все еще Флоренс) надо забыться, ведь ее (Флоренс) последний жених сбежал, эпически проиграв выборы в местный парламент, причем сбежал с секретаршей. Которую нанимала, опять-таки, Флоренс. 

У меня, конечно же, масса недостатков, но она, тетя Агата, не теряет надежду, что при жестком и правильном руководстве я вернусь на тропу, усеянную истинными ценностями. И Флоренс с ней, в принципе, согласна. 

Мы, то есть Флоренс и я, должны начать с чистого листа. А она, тетя Агата, будет приглядывать за нами. Тут родственница похлопала меня по плечу. Да-да. Она уже успела проконсультироваться с ведущими лондонскими специалистами и уверена, что нашла подходящий способ воздействовать на мое подсознание.   
Я попробовал возразить, что подсознанием не обладаю, а потому не нуждаюсь в воздействии, но тетушка притворилась глухим аспидом, а ее скотч-терьер Макинтош облаял меня, как слишком трезвый шотландский проповедник разгульную шотландскую же свадьбу. 

Тогда-то и появились в моей жизни, а также гостиной, спальне и кухне портреты леди Агаты Уорплесдон. Они, а также бюст в прихожей, гарантировали, — с точки зрения того научного светила, который продал этот совет за пятьдесят гиней, — что в каждый момент времени я буду вести себя так, как вел бы в присутствии тетушки. 

За последние три недели я провел дома в общей сложности не более ста часов. Научился пересекать гостиную с закрытыми глазами, а в спальне запретил Дживсу открывать плотные шторы, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить эффект «воспитательных» портретов. Но вот этот бюст, падающий при любом прикосновении исключительно мне на ногу… Споткнувшись об него, я получил растяжение, из-за растяжения не успел добежать до кассы, продающей билеты на ближайший трансатлантический рейс, а прихромав домой, обнаружил там тетю Агату собственной персоной. Которая пообещала отправиться за мной на край света и лично вернуть меня обратно под венец к Флоренс, даже если придется меня подгонять сапожным шилом всю дорогу. 

И вот сейчас Флоренс обсуждает, какие цветы нам стоит выбрать для свадебного завтрака. Или?..

Я почувствовал, что окончательно потерял нить разговора, и титаническим усилием воли заставил себя слушать то, что говорила Флоренс. А говорила она приблизительно следующее:

— … Да, конечно, в чем-то Фрейд прав, но его отнюдь не случайно называют Schürzenjäger, или, как выразилось В-ширское «Психиатрическое ревю», doctor genitalem. И всё же я склонна довериться современной науке. А ты как считаешь, Берти?

— Я?! Я… ну конечно же, старушка! Доверяю. Полностью. Я, — на всякий случай уточнил я. И добавил, чтобы усилить эффект беспечности: — Тирлим-пум-пум!

— Простите? — процедила Флоренс. — Это современный сленг?

— Именно. 

— Мне нужно записать. Добавлю, чтобы оживить сцену в злачном месте. Диктуй по буквам. 

— П-у-м-п-у-м, — с готовностью обогатил я современную литературу. 

— П-у-м, — записала Флоренс. Поставила точечку, полюбовалась страничкой, после чего сложила карандашик и блокнотик в сумочку, притянула меня к себе, будто суровая кухарка — кипящую кастрюлю, и прижалась губами к моим губам. 

Ощущение было не самым радужным. Флоренс Крей, дочь дяди Персиваля от его первого брака, по праву считается лакомым кусочком, да я и сам несколько раз терял голову от ее идеального профиля, изысканных манер и высокой одухотворенности. 

Но Гонория, как оказалось, целовалась лучше. 

Хотя, может быть, всему виной тетя Агата. Ее портрет висел как раз за спиной Флоренс, и поэтому казалось, что лицо моей невесты проявляется, как отпечаток на фотобумаге, на фоне грозной родственницы. 

Со сладким вздохом Флоренс отстранилась, томно колыхнула грудью и медленным, расчетливым движением запустила пальцы мне в волосы:

— Ну так ты согласен со мной?

— Э-э… согласен — в чем? — осторожно уточнил я. 

Глаза распахнулись, томности резко убавилось, а рука, натренированная в обращении с лошадьми и издателями, сжалась в маленький, элегантный, но, тем не менее, крепкий кулачок:

— Я же только что тебе всё популярно объяснила! В прошлый раз мы допустили ошибку, уделяя внимание только социальной стороне брака, и совершенно забыв проверить друг друга на физическую совместимость. 

— Совместимость?!

— Прекрати, Берти. Я не в состоянии объяснять тебе значение каждого второго слова. 

— Слова? О, прости, старушка, но… 

— Не волнуйся, — улыбнулась Флоренс. Из-за близкого расстояния глаза ее казались косыми, а улыбка чем-то напоминала козью. — Леди Агата уже одобрила мое решение. 

Зубы у меня застучали. Довольно неловко целоваться, одновременно стараясь вернуть дрожащую челюсть на месте. Но Флоренс держала крепко, и некоторое время я просто не мог вырваться. 

Когда же она встала и, тихонько напевая арию Кармен, направилась в спальню, с каждым шагом избавляясь сначала от перчаток, потом от шляпки и сумочки, потом от жакета, показательно расстегивая блузку…

Ужас парализовал меня. Я только и мог, что сидеть, глубоко втиснувшись в кресло, закусив сжатые в панике кулачки, и ждать, что произойдет, когда Флоренс переступит порог. 

Переступила. Сбросила блузку, повела плечами, коротко отметила, что в спальне темно и даже ночник выключен, поцеловала пальчик и отправила с помощью него мне воздушный поцелуй, томно проворковала, чтобы я поторопился, и прикрыла за собой дверь. 

Секунду я, зажмурившись, ждал оглушительного визга. 

Однако секунда прошла, но ни полураздетая Флоренс, ни обнаженная Гонория не выскочили. 

Я бросился за помощью. 

— Дживс! — закричал я, врываясь в кухню. 

Мой камердинер отвлекся от тетради, в которой что-то рисовал, и тут же поднялся мне навстречу. 

— Сэр? 

— Они — там! — замахал я руками. — Тетушка одобрила, а doctor genitalem! Они там!

Дживсу потребовалось всего пять-шесть наводящих вопросов, чтобы уяснить ситуацию во всей ее неприглядной сложности. 

— Почему они молчат?! — закричал я. Честное слово, это было самым подозрительным. 

Дживс откашлялся:

— Полагаю, сэр, возможно, леди Крей еще не обнаружила мисс Глоссоп. — Тут взгляд камердинера несколько затуманился, поднялся к потолку и приобрел розоватое свечение. — Я взял на себя смелость и прикрыл мисс Глоссоп покрывалом. Чтобы исключить случайную простуду, — добавил он. 

— Что? Что?! Дживс, да как вы посмели!

— Я действовал в соответствии с вашим приказом, плотно закрыв глаза. Исключительно по звукам догадался о локализации мисс Глоссоп, идентифицировал ее состояние как начальную фазу сна, вывернул лампочку из ночника, чтобы снизить риск внезапного пробуждения от яркого света, и использовал одеяло в его термической функции. 

— То есть Гонория вырубилась? — поймал я истину в Дживсовом многословии. 

— Полагаю, выпитое бренди обеспечило молодой леди глубокий и продолжительный сон. 

Я отважился высунуть нос в гостиную. Прислушался. Из-за запертой двери спальни не доносилось ни звука. 

Я вернулся в кухню. 

— Допустим. Гонория временно нейтрализована. Но почему молчит Флоренс?!

— Исходя из психологии индивидуума, рискну предположить, что леди Крей занята или придумыванием метафор и гипербол, дабы прокомментировать ваше грядущее соитие, либо… — Тут Дживс сделал паузу и, в свою очередь выглянув в гостиную, прислушался. — Либо, — продолжил он, — не может найти в темноте ночник и бродит, натыкаясь на мебель. 

Из спальни донесся приглушенный звук падения чего-то тяжелого. 

— Кажется, леди Крей уронила портрет леди Агаты, — прокомментировал Дживс. 

Чтобы прийти в себя, я схватился за Дживсову тетрадку и использовал ее вместо веера. Со страниц на меня посмотрели нарисованная карандашом Венера, еще одна Венера, больше похожая на Афродиту, Афродита с критским быком, Афродита в объятиях лернейской гидры, Афродита, укрощающая льва, Афродита, оседлавшая Геракла… 

— Думаю, что кровать леди Крей найдет через… — Дживс сверился с карманными часами. — Полторы минуты. 

— Надо бежать, — обреченно сказал я. 

Однако, чтобы сдвинуться с места, мне не хватало душевных сил. Тетя Агата, которая вот уже три недели клевала бронзовым профилем мою поясницу, связала мою волю шелковой удавкой. 

— Осмелюсь заметить, сэр, что ваши страхи перед гневом леди Уорплесдон несколько преувеличены, — добрался до моих ушей неторопливый и спокойный голос Дживса. — Вы всегда можете вызвать меня свидетелем в свою защиту, и я охотно удостоверю, что вы вели себя исключительно как джентльмен, исполняя желание леди. 

— Леди! Желание какой из двух леди я должен выполнить?!

— Трех, сэр. 

— Трех?! Только не говорите, что где-то там прячется еще и Мадлен Бассет! 

— Прошу прощения, я подразумевал желания леди Агаты, леди Флоренс и мисс Глоссоп, — уточнил Дживс. — В последний наш разговор леди Агата недвусмысленно дала понять, что требует от вас и от меня, как вашего конфидента, неукоснительного подчинения кодексу джентльмена в том, что касается леди Флоренс и, насколько я понимаю, всех прочих молодых леди Англии. С другой стороны, заслуживает несомненного внимания тот факт, что леди Агата является самой старшей из леди, в настоящий момент времени предъявляющих к вам те или иные требования, а также она ваша родственница и имеет самый высокий социальный статус. Поэтому, по моему скромному разумению, этикет требует, чтобы вы в первую очередь удовлетворяли ее желания.

— Э… а ее желание — это?..

— Всецело отдать себя в распоряжение леди Флоренс Крей, сэр. 

Я подождал продолжения. Дживс молчал, глядя на меня с сочувствием овцы разрушенной ей клумбе. 

Пришлось собрать волю в кулак и вернуться к более насущным вопросам:

— И все же, Дживс, почему Флоренс и Гонория еще молчат и не бегут рвать меня на части? В спальне почти ничего нет, кроме кровати, неужели Флоренс еще не нашла Гонорию?

— Вполне возможно, что нашла, — начал было Дживс. После чего запнулся, покраснел — впервые на моей памяти, и очень странно — сначала носом, потом кончиками ушей, потом волной по щекам и лбу, — Никак не могу знать, причину обоюдного молчания молодых леди, сэр. 

— Так сходите, проверьте! — велел я, не подумав. 

Дживс задумался. От его пылающих ушей пошел пар. 

— Вынужден напомнить, что это не входит в мои обязанности, сэр. Однако мне, согласно распоряжению леди Агаты, надлежит постоянно вам напоминать, что она узнает о вашем непослушании, и ваш брак с леди Флоренс обязательно состоится, даже если вас принесут в гробу, сэр. 

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что я должен идти в спальню?

— Именно так, сэр. 

— К Флоренс?

— Да, сэр. 

— И Гонории?

— Мисс Глоссоп находится там; она весьма недвусмысленно заявила о своих желаниях, а леди Агата будет очень разочарована, что вы оставили безутешной дочь ее близкой подруги. 

— Дживс, у нас в доме есть оружие?

— Есть револьвер из магазина забавных шуток, сэр, стреляющий резиновыми шариками. 

— А яды? Цикута, цианистый калий?

— Цианид отсутствует, сэр, а цикуту, иначе вёх ядовитый, я могу разыскать, когда вы в следующий раз соберетесь гостить в поместье лорда Уорплесдона. Осмелюсь заметить, яд цикуты, хоть и наносит вред здоровью, гораздо менее смертелен, чем вещество, получаемое из болиголова пятнистого, иначе Conium maculatum, также широко произрастающего в природе. 

— Но его тоже придется подождать?

— Вы совершенно правы, сэр. 

— На внезапное землетрясение тоже рассчитывать не приходится?

— Полагаю, нет, сэр. 

— Падение метеорита? А как насчет марсиан, вы же всё знаете, Дживс, может быть, именно сегодня они решили нас атаковать?

— Я не располагаю информацией о намерениях указанных существ, сэр. 

— Очень жаль, Дживс. 

— Весьма прискорбно, сэр, — поддакнул камердинер. 

Похоже, ситуация и впрямь сложилась безвыходная. Я медленно двинулся через гостиную, жалея, что это не пустыня Гоби. Говорят, в ней постоянно теряются путешественники. 

Раздался звонок в дверь. 

— Кто это так поздно? — забеспокоился я. — Тетя Агата?!

— Позвольте проверить, — величественно выдвинулся в первые ряды Дживс. — Это леди Сидкап. 

— Какая еще… О, нет!! — запаниковал я. 

— О, да! — зачирикала леди Сидкап, она же урожденная Мадлен Бассет, врываясь в гостиную. — Привет, Берти! 

Очнулся я быстро. Лежа носом в ковер и боясь шевельнуться, я видел туфельки Мадлен и ее обтянутые шелковыми чулками лодыжки. Выше, ближе к коленям, начинался край летнего плаща; еще, насколько я успел заметить в миг появления незваной гостьи, на Мадлен имелась шляпка — картонная, с обилием блесток, и вычурные очки с фиолетовыми стеклами, делавшими ее похожей на стрекозу в изрядном подпитии. 

— Он точно не умер? — спрашивала Мадлен. 

— Думаю, что сумею оказать ему первую медицинскую помощь, — заверил Дживс, наклоняясь ко мне. 

Я задрыгал ногами, изображая припадок. 

— Может быть, позвать врача? — разочарованно пропела Мадлен. — А знаете, моей собачке очень помогает, если почесать ее за ушком и спеть колыбельную. Вы умеете петь колыбельные, Дживс?

— К сожалению, нет, миледи. Думаю, надо просто дать мистеру Вустеру отдохнуть. 

— Какая жалость! А я рассчитывала поднять ему настроение! Вы когда-нибудь играли в фанты, Дживс?

— Несколько раз имел такое удовольствие, миледи. 

— Сегодня мы играли в фанты. Родерик, я, Стиффи, Уильям, Валери, ее брат, юные Уитлоу и Манфред, и еще несколько друзей. Мне выпало задание спрятаться так, чтобы никто не нашел. И я решила спрятаться у Берти! Милый Родерик ни за что не подумает искать меня именно здесь!

Я снова задергался — на сей раз по-настоящему. Мне, конечно, далеко до Дживса в том, что называется знанием психологии индивидуума, но почему-то я был уверен, что именно с моей квартиры сэр Родерик Спод, лорд Сидкап, и начнет поиски своей молодой супруги. 

— Очень оживленная игра, миледи, — донесся до меня голос Дживса. 

— Где же мне спрятаться? — спросила Мадлен. — Может быть, в шкафу?

— Если вам угодно, миледи, можете пройти в спальню мистера Вустера. Не думаю, что в ближайшее время он захочет ею воспользоваться. Насколько мне известно, мистер Вустер нынче вечером намеревался отбыть на Южный полюс. 

— На Полюс?

— В экспедицию, миледи. 

— Но он же без сознания, Дживс!

— Ради Полюса он придет в себя, я полагаю, — уверил Дживс. — Позвольте ваш плащ, миледи. 

— Ах, Дживс, вы так любезны!.. Знаете, а ведь мы играли в фанты весь вечер. И предыдущий раз мне пришлось поменяться бельем с милым Родериком. Его панталоны меня несколько полнят, вы не находите?.. О, смотрите, Берти очнулся! Берти, куда ты пополз?

— На полюс! — ответил я, выворачиваясь из заботливых рук, тянущихся к моей шее. Видеть Мадлен в белье Спода я не желал ни при каких обстоятельствах.   
Вырвавшись из филиала ада, которым стали мои апартаменты, я сумел подняться с колен, перешел на размашистый шаг, и, добежав до лестницы, нос к носу столкнулся со Сподом. Он был в сером плаще, из-под которого виднелось дамская шелковая сорочка с кружевами и голые ноги в черных носках с подвязками. 

Завизжав, я бросился обратно. 

Едва Дживс захлопнул за моей спиной дверь, как Спод налетел на нее и, изрыгая невнятные угрозы, принялся рубить препятствие пожарным топором. 

— Задержи его, милый Берти, — попросила Мадлен. — Только — тсс!

Хихикнув, она скрылась в спальне.   
Двери оставалось продержаться считанные секунды. 

Существование на лондонских крышах, как и пришедшее ему на смену легкое, необремененное багажом и удобствами путешествие по лондонским окраинам, валлийским пустошам и шотландским горам, которое выпало нам на долю той осенью, сблизило нас с Дживсом еще больше. 

— Что пишут в газетах? — спрашивал я по утрам, ощипывая очередного голубя (или чайку, или даже кролика, имевшего глупость попасться в расставленные Дживсом силки из носовых платков и распущенных носков). — Скандал уже улегся?  
— Кажется, адвокаты лорда и леди Сидкап еще не разрешили трудности, возникшие при разделе имущества вследствие развода, — ответил сегодня Дживс. Раскрыл журнал — некое врожденное чутье позволяет ему безошибочно находить почти свежую прессу в любой мусорной куче, мимо которой мы проходим. Прочитал светскую хронику: — Леди Крей и мисс Глоссоп вдвоем посетили выставку современного мексиканского искусства и оставили положительный отзыв о работах автора. 

— А тетя Агата? О ней есть какие-нибудь новости?

— Сообщают, что леди Уорплесдон посетила питомник собак элитных пород. Судя по фотографии, она пребывает в добром здравии. — Дживс сложил журнал и добавил его в костерок, на котором кипятилась жестянка с нашим будущим вечерним чаем. — Осмелюсь заметить, сэр, скоро зима. 

— Зима, да. Пора тоски и умирания. 

— Исключительно верно подмечено, сэр. 

— Как думаешь, Дживс, до зимы тетя Агата забудет о случившейся истории?

— Думаю, нет, сэр. 

— Тогда придется идти на полюс. 

Дживс вежливо кивнул:

— Придется, сэр. 

— Но в этом есть и хорошие стороны, Дживс! Там не будет тетушкиного присмотра.


End file.
